Be My King
by Beautiful.Oasis
Summary: In the era of war, violence, and bloodshed she was the only thing that kept him sane.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Be my King

Disclaimer. I own nothing, nada, nil. You can sue me for all I'm worth you'll only get a penny, a button and if you're lucky...maybe some year-old gum.

Pairings: Kagome/Inuyasha

Ummmm sorry it's probably short...

Summary: This is a historical story with kings queens ladies and sirs. It's about king Inuyasha and Lady Kagome...well of course.

Chapter 1

King Inuyasha stood at the head of the long rectangular wooden table. He looked down into the somber faces of his men. He was their king now. That thought hit him with such force he was surprised he didn't stumble over. He took a deep breath and put on a face that belied his inner thoughts and feelings.

"Men we are all devastated of the death of our former king, but we must look forward to the bright future of our kingdom. To the grand and bright future of Goshinboku!" The men all shouted their "Aye!" of consent and then they proceeded to discuss the going ons of the kingdom.

King Inuyasha listened to all of their ideas and complaints with genuine interest and concern. By the time the meeting was over the King was more than eager to retire to his chamber.

Upon his arrival into his sleeping quarters he was greeted by the lady Kikyo. She sauntered up to him and purred into his ear like a naughty kitten.

"My king, I have come to keep you company tonight as I have on many more before this." She slid her hand along the side of his face and he leaned into her soft touch. Lady Kikyo was a very fair woman with her long midnight colored hair that hung straight down her back like an ebony waterfall and her deep chocolate eyes.

He grabbed her sides and carried her slim graceful body to his chamber where they stayed the rest of that night.

******************************************************************************

Inuyasha woke up the next morning and looked at the empty bed beside him and sighed. Kikyo had obviously gone back to her husband. Sometimes Inuyasha wondered how anyone could trust kikyo. There was something about her that was just sneaky but inuyasha came to her each time she called. He was the king. Women should come to him.

Inuyasha groaned and got up and out of the bed to get ready for the busy day that was to come. His main servant Myoga came to brush his hair and dress him.

"Umm...Your majesty Sesshomaru is coming to see you today." His servant said hesitantly. Inuyasha growled at the mention of his older brothers name and pushed Myoga off of him.

"Dammit!" He yelled, "Why didn't you make an excuse?" Out of all times, right now he did not want to see his brother. The recent death of his father left a raw wound that Sesshomaru was more than likely to try and rub salt in.

Inuyasha cradled his head in his hands and sighed. Why father, he asked himself, Out of all times...why leave me now. He pushed his head up and motioned for Myoga to continue brushing. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and his gold eyes stared back at him, they looked as lifeless as himself.

******************************************************************************

Inuyasha and his dear friend Lord Miroku walked into the dining hall. The table was covered with delicious foods and desserts.

"Mmmm, my dear friend the food looks quite delicious...but not as delicious as your serving wenches." Miroku licked his lips as he groped as passing girl who squealed but otherwise kept silent. Inuyasha shook his head. One of these days a woman was going to change Miroku.

Inuyasha took a seat at the head of the chair next to Miroku and not much later the guests started to arrive. Kouga arrived with his betrothed the beautiful redheaded Ayame and Naraku arrived with his wife, Kikyo she sent him an alluring smile and wink before she sat down but inuyasha remained indifferent to both. The Shing brothers, Bankotsu Renkotsu and Jakotsu, arrived each with an unfamiliar lady of their own and finally Sesshomaru entered with two ladies on his arm. One of them Inuyasha recognized as Rin but the other was a new face to him, but it was quite a beautiful face indeed.

Her skin was pale as the moon with eyes as blue as the clear rivers that flew through Goshinboku. Her coal black hair was put up into a fancy bun although a few wavy tendrils managed to escape and caressed the side of her face. She was dressed in a red and gold velvet gown that hugged her curvy figure quite nicely. She smiled at all the people sitting around the table and the room seemed to light up.

Inuyasha felt like his heart stopped as he gazed upon the beautiful woman. She looked elegant as she stood but a little unsure at the same time. It seemed like forever before Sesshomaru pulled out a seat for her and she sat down almost all the way across the table from him. She looked up at the older man and smiled at him with such adoration I

Inuyasha immediately felt sick.

Sesshomaru threw a smile inuyasha's way and strolled toward him before holding both of his arms wide for a hug. Inuyasha kept on a straight face and got up and embraced his older sibling.

"Brother such a long time since we have seen one another, a shame that it has to be after such tragic events." Inuyasha nodded at his brother even though he wanted nothing more than to kick him out of the office,

"Yes, a shame. Maybe if you would have came around more you might have known father was ill and spent more time with him." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. Sesshomaru just smirked and glance at his companions.

"How rude of me, you already know Rin, but let me introduce Lady Kagome." He gestured to the raven haired beauty that had entered with him and Rin. Everyone nodded and introduced themselves. Inuyasha just feh'd and continued with his meal.

After everyone had finished eating the males had gone to the parlor to enjoy a cigar and the woman stayed back.

"Sesshomaru where did you find such a precious jewel as Lady Kagome." Miroku immediately asked.

"Yes Sesshomaru tell us so we can each get one of our own." Bankotsu joked and the men laughed.

"Then Kagome wouldn't be such a rare jewel now would she?" Sesshomaru joked back and then took a puff of his cigar. Inuyasha quickly got tired of the talk about Lady Kagome and left the room which they hardly noticed.

Inuyasha walked to the garden and breathed in the scent of fresh air and flowers he saw a shadow in the distance.

"Who goes there?" He yelled. The bended figure straightened up and stepped into the moonlight. His breath caught in his throat as he was once again taken away by her beauty

"I'm sorry, I just adore this flower." She held up a white rose. He walked up to her and gently pulled it out of her hand and smelled it.

"It was my mothers favorite flower, never would there be a summer without these." He laughed to himself as he remembered. He handed the rose back to her and she took it but her eyes never left his face it was like she wanted to say something.

"RIN!, KAGOME, we're leaving." Sesshomaru's voice called from a distance. Kagome looked down at the ground while inuyasha lifted her fingers to his lips.

"My lady." He said and gave her a smile.

"Your Majesty." She returned and ran from the garden leaving Inuyasha alone in the garden with only his thoughts to keep him company.

******************************************************************************

Hahahahaha fin chap. Pretty short I know I'm sorry and I did rush through it I just wanted to get this posted to see if I should continue. Mmmhmm new chap in 2 days or less (I'm a busy girl)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Be my King

Rating: T

Disclaimer: See first Chap

Mad4Life: Thanks for the review. I was so glad when I read it. But when I got to the grammar part that stabbed me in the heart. Not blaming you of course. You were correct my grammar needed improvement. It's just that whenever someone needs help spelling they always come to me. I guess I was just disappointed in myself. I was too busy rushing to make sure my work was good quality. BUT I WILL IMPROVE! Anyway thanks as soon as I read your review I hopped right back on the computer. It's easy to get me excited. :))

******************************************************************************

Kagome lay awake in the big bed Sesshomaru had given her. He really was a great person. He took her in when her parents had become penniless and given her a home. But that's not why she adored him so much, he had given her a family. Rin was like the sister she never had. She was so bubbly and energetic she made Kagome smile when she was in the worst of moods.

But even though, Kagome was thinking of none of that. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the silver-haired king of Goshinboku. The back of her hand still held a cool tingle from when he had gently kissed it. She blushed as she thought about how she stared at his face like a mindless idiot. But she had to remember it, every line, color, detail. His face was amazing, but those eyes...those beautiful gold eyes. She shivered when the first landed on her, looking her up and down as if assessing every aspect of her. A chill ran up her spine but it had nothing to do with the cold.

Kagome tried to chase those thoughts from her head but it was like they were stuck there with glue. She sighed and got out of her bed and exited the room and proceeded to walk across the hall to the other room her long ivory gown dragging right behind her. She walked across the room, her feet making as little noise as possible.

She reached her destination and her only place of solace. Her easel. She pulled her stool up and sat upon it. Grabbing paints she darkened colors, lightened colors, and mixed colors until she got the hues she wanted. She reached for her thin brush and dipped it into the paint. She raised it ever so slowly and begin to put thin ribbons of paint on the paper. She sat there most of the night, in front of her easel, losing herself in the world of creation.

******************************************************************************

Rin walked into the tea room and saw Kagome already there dressed in a sunny yellow dress with a matching ribbon in her hair delicately sipping some hot tea. Rin smiled to herself and walked into the room.

"Kagome dear, would you fancy a day of flower picking?" Rin asked her big brown eyes wide with happiness.

"Of course Rin, maybe we could have a picnic out there as well." She responded desperately trying not to let her exhaustion show.

"Oh Kagome! What a wonderful idea! We should wear pink to match. Then pick pink flowers. What a sight we'll make!" Rin giggled and the rambled on. Kagome tried to match Rin's excitement but she couldn't so she only gave a weak smile. Thankfully Rin didn't notice her lack of enthusiasm and just kept on making plans for their day ahead.

Kagome lifted her tea cup to her lips and sipped the warm liquid but she wasn't really tasting it. Her mind was back on King Inuyasha. 'How can this be possible' Kagome wondered could she really be this smitten with someone after just meeting them. But she was. The way he looked, so masculine and mature yet young at the same time. The way he smelled like fresh pine trees with a hint of mint. Oh and the way he acted, proper on the outside with just a little peak of the rude, devilish rogue that was lying underneath the surface.

"What are you grinning about Kagome?" Rin asked. "I know it's not me because you're not paying any mind to me at all. I guess if you don't want to go on this trip we can just stay inside all day." Rin sighed, her disappointment more than evident.

"No, no Rin. I want to go I promise. Let me go pick out a pink ensemble I'll be down in a minute. I promise Rin" Kagome said and forced the biggest smile she could muster and ran up the stairs to her room.

Kagome opened the door and called to her maid Sango. Sango came rushing out. Her long black hair was pulled away from her pretty face in a ponytail like usual and her tall athletic body was in her servants garb.

"Yes Kagome." Sango said a little out of breath. Kagome eyed her servant and best friend quizzically before sat down on the chair in front of her vanity mirror.

"Sango, Lady Rin wants to go flower picking and on a picnic she wants us to wear pink and pick pink flowers and I'm almost positive she mentioned pink lemonade." Kagome sighed. Sango tried to muffle her laugh but failed miserably and was set into a fit of giggles but stopped mid laugh at the sight of Kagome's death glare.

"Kagome lighten up, I'll just make you perfectly pink" Sango said adding emphasis to the 'p' sounds. Even kagome had to smile a little at that. Sango brushed kagome hair and put it into a braid that hug down her back. She picked out a pale pink dress with a matching sun hat and parasol.

Kagome looked at herself and sighed. Always the perfect lady. Just like her mother. Kagome's mother was graceful and poised. Never did she drag or slouch or anything unladylike. Kagome's mother was the epitome of elegance and for awhile Kagome wished for nothing more than to be like her mother and now here she was, the mirror image and she absolutely hated it.

"Kagome you look really pretty." Rin called from the doorway. Kagome and Sango turned around to see Rin in an almost identical outfit to Kagome's except with a bow and no hat.

"Thank you Rin." Kagome said and smiled to her outing companion. "Are we ready to go?"

"Of course we are! We're going to have so much fun." Rin said her eyes twinkling as she undoubtedly pictured them skipping through a field of flowers and eating finger sandwiches and sipping tea.

Rin ran up to Kagome and practically dragged her out the door and to the carriage. Sango leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can come out now." She called out. Then all of sudden there was a bunch of racket and Miroku climbed out of the closet.

"Sango, never again am I staying in the closet for that long again." He panted while coming up to wrap his arms around her waist. Sango giggled and stood on her tiptoes and gave Miroku a kiss on his lips.

"You have to go." She said. Miroku groaned and showered her face with kisses. Sango giggled and pushed Miroku to the back exit.

"I love you Fair Sango." He yelled back at her and blew her a kiss. Sango blushed an attractive red.

" I love you also Miroku." She said . He smiled and blew her another kiss before he rode off on his horse.

******************************************************************************

Kagome and Rin sat down on a blanket by the river and enjoyed little snacks and beverages as they admired the flowers that they picked.

"Kagome, do you ever wonder how it feels to be in love?" Rin asked nonchalantly. Kagome's head whirled around as she faced Rin in surprise. Love wasn't the best topic, at least not right now.

"Well...not...umm maybe." She stuttered trying to sound cool and collected but failing miserably.

"I do believe I'm in love Kagome." Rin whispered with a dreamy smile on her face. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rin never had shown any interest in any suitors.

"With who Rin?" Kagome asked almost afraid of the answer. What if it was the King? She couldn't exactly blame Rin. King Inuyasha was powerful, charming, addicting. Kagome swallowed hard and waited for the older girl's answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru." It took Kagome's best effort not to appear too relieved. Yet she was surprised nonetheless. How could she not have seen it in the first place. Rin was happiest around him always laughing and giggling, always trying to break through that cold exterior.

"Wow Rin I never guessed. I mean go for it, if he loves anyone it would be you." Kagome encouraged. Rin just shook her head and opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted by the town crier.

"Everyone! Go to your homes immediately! We are under attack. It is war!

******************************************************************************

End of chap 2. Yeahhh corny ending I know sorry I wanted to make it more exciting but I failed :(....hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm kind of upset with this chap I wanted more inu kag action but I wanted to define kagome's character a little bit more.

Kianna3


End file.
